Mal entendu !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Makoto croit qu'Haruka a embrassé Rin. Détruit et trompé par son petit ami il va changer de lycée et arrêter définitivement la natation pour oublier son amour perdu, mais Haruka va tout faire pour retrouver son homme et le ramener. /!\ Présence de OC ! /!\


**Mal entendu !**

**Auteure :**_Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^_

**Manga :**_ Free !_

**Mangaka** :_ Masahiro Yokotani-sama _

**Attention :**_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. Il y aura aussi plusieurs lemons !_

**Déconseillé :**_Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la crois rouges. _=3

**Personnage présents** :_ Makoto, Haruka, Rin et Rina (OC)._

**Couple principal** : _Makoto x Haruka (Haruka sera le Uke car il a une tête de soumis ^^)_

**Note de l'auteur** :_ Bonjours à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous présentez ma nouvelle fiction ! C'est la première fois que je vais publier sur Free ! donc j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OC (Je crois qu'ils le sont et j'en suis désolée !). Non je n'ai pas abandonné "Le gage d'un pari stupide" j'ai même presque fini le chapitre 2 donc ne vous en faites pas je gère la fougère ! XD Bref je vous laisse ce premier chapitre !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Dans le club de natation Iwatobi, Haruka et Rin s'entraînaient pour une compétition qui allait avoir prochainement lieu. Ils finirent leur longueur et sortirent de l'eau. Haruka fit tomber sa serviette, il l'a ramassa en soupirant, quand il se releva il tomba nez à nez avec Rin. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôleraient et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils entendirent un bruit de sac qui tombe, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'auteur de ce bruit et virent Makoto les larmes aux yeux et une main sur la bouche. Haruka écarquilla les yeux en voyant le châtain pleurer et partir de la piscine en courant. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa Rin et partit à la poursuite du plus grand.

De son côté Makoto courrait à toute vitesse, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Son ange avait embrassé un autre homme que lui et Rin en plus un de leurs ami. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, si Haruka ne l'aimait plus pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trompé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus de lui comme amant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Tant de question restait sans réponse. Il arriva chez lui essoufflé, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et des traces noirs sur les joues, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme ignora toute sa famille et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans son antre, il s'allongea parterre, ne voulant pas être sur le lit où Haruka et lui avaient fait leur première fois. Il s'allongea sur le dos, mit ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond.

Haruka arriva devant la maison de son amant, il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut la petite sœur de Makoto qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle l'invita à entrer et lui dit que son Nii-chan était rentré en pleurant. L'adolescent ne chercha pas plus longtemps et alla devant la porte de son bel amant. Il entendit alors des sanglots étouffés et des « Pourquoi ? » murmurés. Le brun s'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir agie plus tôt. Il regarda le panneau de bois qui le séparait de son homme, puis dit tout bas un « désolé » avant de repartir chez lui.

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Haruka n'en revenait pas Makoto avant changé de lycée, avait abandonné la natation et lui. Le brun regarda tristement le cassier de son ex-petit ami, il soupira et alla en cours, même s'il n'avait envi que d'une chose : Que son amant revienne, le prenne dans ses bras musclés, l'embrasse et lui fasse l'amour comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire avec tendresse et passion. Haruka frissonna en s'imaginant les retrouvailles qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son petit ami, s'il l'avait tout expliqué. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait brisé le cœur de celui qu'il aimait car il était bien trop fier pour s'excuser. Le brun s'en mordait les doigts, il avait perdu Makoto et ce à tout jamais.

Makoto regarda son nouvel établissement, il en avait choisi un où il n'y avait pas de club de natation. Le châtain avait décidé d'oublier Haruka, même cela aller t'être très dur, il allait y arriver. L'ex nageur s'avance vers l'entrée du bâtiment, entendit alors un avertissement avant de se prendre de plein fouet une chose non identifiée. Quand Makoto reprit ses esprits, il vit une adolescente aux longs cheveux rouges bordeaux relevé en queue de cheval, de grands yeux marron chocolat et l'uniforme féminin de son nouveau lycée constitué d'une jupe noire, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate rouge sang et d'une veste noire. La jeune fille s'inclina devant lui.

… : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir foncé dedans.

Makoto : Ce n'est pas grave… Dis-moi pourriez-vous m'aider euh… Quel est votre nom ?

… : Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Mon nom est Rina, et le vôtre ?

Makoto : Moi c'est Makoto et s'il vous plaît tutoyiez moi.

Rina : Si tu veux mais tutoies moi aussi !

Makoto : D'accord Rina ! Tu peux m'aider ? Je suis nouveau donc je ne sais pas encore où se trouve les salles de cours. *rire*

Rina : Bien sûre ! *sourit* Puis tu sais j'étais dans le même cas que toi quand je suis arrivée ici. Bon, tu cherches quelle salle ?

Makoto : La C 25 !

Rina : Oh ! T'es dans ma classe !

Makoto : *surpris* Sérieusement ?

Rina : *grand sourire* Bah oui ! Si je te le dis ! Aller en route pour C 25 !

Makoto éclata de rire en voyant comment Rina avait pointé du doigt l'établissement scolaire, les deux nouveaux amis arrivèrent dans la salle avec un quart d'heure de retard. En effet, Rina s'était perdue dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était leur lycée, mais le professeur les excusa car il savait que Makoto était nouveau et que Rina avait la fâcheuse habitude de se perdre tout le temps. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et discutèrent du fonctionnement de l'établissement. Makoto apprit que le lycée avait 5 étages, les deux derniers étant pour les Bacs Technologiques et Professionnels, les trois autres étaient pour les Bacs Généraux. Le rez-de-chaussée était réservé à la vie scolaire et à l'administration, les trois étages étaient répartis de la même manière les salles avec la lettre A étaient pour les langues, la Philosophie et la littérature, celles avec la lettre B étaient pour les Mathématiques, l'Histoire et la Géographie, les SES (Sciences, Economique et Sociale), l'ECJS (Education, Civique, Juridique et Sociale), celles avec la lettre C étaient pour les Sciences de l'ingénieur, la PSC (Pratiques, Sociales et Culturelles) et l'EAT (Ecologie, Agronomie et Territoires). Les salles avec les lettres D, E et F étaient les laboratoires et les salles de SVT (Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre), de Physique Chimie et d'Informatique et des Sciences Numériques. Il y avait aussi une salle de sport pour l'EPS (Education, Physique et Sportive (NDA : La torture suprême !)), qui était utilisée par certain club.

Ils terminèrent leurs cours de la matinée et allèrent manger, bizarrement pour trouver le self Rina était la première, elle connaissait même des raccourcis pour arriver plus vite dans son lieu préféré. Makoto la suivit et mangea avec elle, ils continuèrent de discuter dans la file et quand la dame de service leur donna leur repas ils la remercièrent poliment et en souriant. Le châtain avait appris que Rina n'avait aucun ami ici car elle était trop excitée et trop honnête avec les gens. Le jeune homme lui dit alors qu'elle pouvait être comme elle le voulait avec lui. La jeune femme lui sourit et ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils reprirent les cours à une heure et les finirent à six heures, Rina demanda à Makoto si elle pouvait le raccompagner chez lui, ce que le jeune homme accepta.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble et Makoto éclata de rire en voyant Rina partir dans son délire sur « L'homme parfait » il rigolait tellement, qu'il s'en tint les côtes. Il arrêta soudainement de rire en voyant devant chez lui Haruka. Rina toujours dans son délire, se demanda pourquoi Makoto avait arrêté de rire. Elle regarda dans la direction où son ami, elle vit alors un jeune homme de leur âge les regarder avec surprise. La rouquine lui sourit, se retourna vers Makoto et dit :

Rina : Bon je te laisse Makoto ! A demain ! Je viens te chercher ?

Le châtain hocha la tête et regarda son amie partirent, le laissant seul avec celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et vint se blottir contre son torse puissant, puis commença à parler :

Haruka : *murmure* Je voulais te parler, te voir, te toucher et sentir ton odeur. Je n'ai pas embrassé Rin. Je te jure, je t'en supplie Makoto crois-moi.

Makoto regarda son ange dans les yeux, puis sans le savoir répondit.

Makoto : Désolé Haruka, mais je ne te crois pas…

Haruka : *s'écarte de son amant* Pourquoi ?!

Makoto : Parce que tu m'as trahit. Tu me dis que tu n'as pas embrassé Rin mais c'est ce que j'ai vu.

Haruka : *gifle Makoto et commence à pleurer* Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, hein ?! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Je t'aime sombre crétin ! Alors pourquoi tu me rejettes ?! Dis le moi ! Makoto !

Le châtain ne sut quoi répondre, il savait très bien qu'Haruka ne lui mentait pas, mais malgré cela il avait peur. Peur qu'en accordant son pardon Haruka aille voir Rin en lui disant que leur plan avait marché, peur d'être encore une fois trop gentil mais aussi peur d'être encore trahit. Makoto décida alors de jouer la carte de la protection et dit :

Makoto : *d'un ton neutre* Désolé Haruka mais je ne peux pas te croire. Adieu.

Le châtain déposa alors une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de son ex amant et rentra chez lui.

* * *

**Note de****l'auteure:**_ Désolée si ce chapitre est triste mais je suis obligée de faire ça, mais pas de panique ! La suite va être du grand n'importe quoi avec Rina ^^ ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre et laissez moi des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

**Bureau de l'auteure** :

**Moi:** _Je suis morte ! J'en peux plus ! _

**Makoto:** _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

**Moi:** _Je sais pas, j'en avais envie. ^^_

**Makoto:**T'as des envie bizarre...

**Moi:**Je sais ! Aller à plus les gens !


End file.
